1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to playing cards and more particularly pertains to a new playing cards security system for detecting when additional playing cards are added to a deck of playing cards.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of playing cards is known in the prior art. More specifically, playing cards heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,126,373; U.S. Pat. No. 3,668,795; U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,324; U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,101; U.S. Pat. No. 3,552,853; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,269,473.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new playing cards security system. The inventive device includes a deck of playing cards where each playing card of the deck of playing cards has predetermined indicia provided thereon. The predetermined indicia of the each of the playing cards is the same as the predetermined indicia of the other playing cards of the deck of playing cards. The predetermined indicia is viewable under ultra-violet light and hidden from view under ambient light.
In these respects, the playing cards security system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of detecting when additional playing cards are added to a deck of playing cards.